


The damage you've done

by jordanbrown



Series: The damage you've done [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anxiety, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Panic Attacks, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Torture, loki/tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanbrown/pseuds/jordanbrown
Summary: When Tony gets imprisoned with his enemy Loki in Asgard, they are forced to work together to escape and care for each other.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The damage you've done [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969336
Comments: 30
Kudos: 39





	The damage you've done

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first longer piece so please give feedback and be nice :)  
> Also I know this chapter is short but its more of an intro.  
> Enjoy.

“Okay JARVIS what do we have?” Tony sighed as he turned a corner, scanning over the coastline on his nightly patrol watch. He always did late night checks over the area to make sure there was no one in need of help and to clear his head. He had always found gliding over the water calming. 

“Scanning for anomalies sir” JARVIS announced as the infrared view appeared on Tony’s view. The completely blank readings reflected the ice-cold winter night, making Tony appreciative of his newly installed internal suit heaters. He coasted over the water at full speed letting the complacency of the blank dark navy radar wash over him. He continued with his annually uneventful ignorantly, barely paying attention to the radar in front of him. 

It was so slight he barely missed it. A flash in his peripherals of a barely orange speck amongst the sea of blue. Usually he would have ignored an orange reading as it wasn’t nearly warm enough to signify the heat signature of a living organism. But on this particularly dull and monotonous night, a mix of boredom and fleeting curiosity urged him to investigate. 

“JARVIS, commence analysis of the weak heat signature to the right and deactivate infrared scanning” Tony stated plainly, indifferently making is way down to the spec. 

“On it sir” JARVIS was silent for a few seconds. “Sir, it appears as though a lifeform not from this earth is being carried to shore by the tide. Should I peruse future analysis?” 

Tony’s chest tightened and a wave of dizzying panic washed dover him. Memories from the attack New York flashed through his mind. As a man who had always understood everything, the knowledge of magic, realms, gods and exterior lifeforms had greatly overwhelmed him. Ever since, he had found himself suffering from constant nightmares and anxiety, leading to continuous panic attacks at the slightest reminder of the battle. This uncertainty was especially worrying for him considering he had always been in control. 

“Sir your heartrate is escalating at an unhealthy rate, would you like me to administer you a relaxant” JARVIS interrupted is rushing thoughts. Tony proceeded with a tense nod struggling to breathe. 

“Injecting 5 milligrams of alprazolam” JARVIS began when Tony interrupted. 

“Wait. JARVIS cancel the dose, I'll be fine. I don’t want to have clouded judgment out here.” 

“As you wish sir” JARVIS respond, deactivating the medication protocol. Tony shut his eyes and cleared his mind. He slowed his breathing, taking several deep breaths until he felt fit enough to continue. 

“Are you alight sir?” asked JARVIS 

“I’m fine” Tony replied shortly, trying to brush off the conversation and ignore what had just happened. “Report the detailed analysis from earlier”. 

“I have identified the lifeform as the frostgiant Loki Lawfeyson of Asgard. A recent energy serge recorded from around this area shows that he has just travelled here by Bifrost. He seems to be struggling to stay above sea level due to the strong tide” JARVIS spoke. 

Tony took a deep breath in, trying not to recall the attack lead by Loki. Though it was the overwhelming amount of information that had caused his anxiety issues, he completely blamed it all on Loki. Despite this he still knew that Loki dying was not right and that letting his drown would be wrong. 

“JARVIS, lock onto and navigate Loki. Let’s pull Rudolph out of the ocean” he released with a frustrated and aggressive sigh. 

“Got him sir, coordinates locked” 

Tony flew down close to the water's surface. He looked around the area JARVIS had logged when he saw the god thrashing his limbs trying desperately to stay above water for air. Tony shot him a mixed look of pity and distain before sighing, swooping down, grabbing Loki by the waist and promptly taking off from the water before Loki could realise what was happening. 


End file.
